Everything
by Hannahe93
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her best friend's god-like twin brother. Will she finally get everything she wanted? ALL HUMAN, original pairings. One shot. R&R!


**A/N****:**

_This is just a little something that I've been working on for a while. I decided to finish it up and get it up here as soon as possible so that I have the freedom to work on my other stories, and I finally felt that it was post worthy. Let me know what you guys think!_

_I got the motivation for it from the song_

Everything _by_ Buckcherry_. That song makes me happy =] _

_Sadly, I am not the wonderful person that thought of these characters. That would be the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Anyways, Read and Review! Enjoy, you wonderful people._

_*****_

Look at them. The way that they are sucking each other's faces off is making me sick. I can hear their little noises, too. The slurping sounds are probably the worst part.

Don't get me wrong. I love my best friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper to death, but it was like I wasn't even there. Alice and I had agreed to have a movie marathon at her house, just the two of us. Surprise, surprise when Jasper came a-knocking at her door in the middle of The Breakfast Club. Now, they took up the entire couch, and I had been completely forgotten and left out in the dust.

I looked away from the parasites sitting next to me on the couch and tried to concentrate on the movie playing on the TV.

It was a challenge. Not only were the grotesque noises that they were making drowning out the sound from the movie, but I was beginning to get kicked. I turned up the volume of the movie.

The kicking became more intense. Then the moaning began.

Ok, that was just wrong. I looked at my 'friends' next to me, and I couldn't tell who was who. There were limbs everywhere.

The movie was getting boring, too. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up suddenly, trying to be as jumpy as possible to give them even the smallest sign that I had gotten up. Nothing.

"Alice," I stated more than asked. Still nothing. Man, not only were they gross, they were rude too.

"Alice," I said again, a little harder. I was still being ignored.

_Whatever,_ I thought to myself.

"Guys, I'm going to head out," I said, walking over to get my coat. When I walked past the living room again, I stalled at the door to see if they noticed my disappearance. Still nothing. Now, though, they had begun to take up my spot too.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my converse from the front room, still visible from the living room. Alice would eventually call me later asking where I had gotten to, so I wasn't too distraught of the non-existent goodbyes.

I got my shoes on, and headed for the front door. I turned the handle to go, and when I opened the door, I stopped dead in my tracks, because I was met with a pair of liquid green eyes.

I have had a major crush on Alice's twin brother Edward since I had first moved to Forks. Alice realized that the first time we all hung out at once, but she was strangely okay with it. It didn't matter to her at all that her best friend was in love with her brother. Edward was tall with bright green eyes and amazingly gorgeous bronze hair. He practically looked like a God, his face was so perfect. He also had the most amazing smile. It made me melt every time I saw it.

Alice, on the other hand, was short and pixie like. She had naturally brown hair, though, but dyed it black. The black suited her well, though. She was extremely hyper, and was the picture of a best friend. That is, when she's not making out with her boyfriend nonstop in your presence.

I guessed that Edward didn't know that I was coming over by the fact that he stood in the doorway looking a little confused.

"Hey Edward, I'm just on my way out," I said walking around him through the doorway. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him glance back at me.

"Hey, Bella, you ok? You look a little miffed," he asked, turning around to talk to me. I walked back a few steps and turned around so that I was face to face with him.

I pointed inside towards the living room said "Jasper came over too. I felt as if I needed to leave, knowing how they get when they're together," I said, putting my hat on over my head. It was Forks in the wintertime, and it was freezing outside.

"Are they in the living room?" he asked, glancing inside.

"Yeah, why?" I answered, shooting him a confused look.

"Oh, I just want to know which room to avoid. Are you walking home?" he asked, noticing that my car wasn't parked in front of the house.

"Yeah, It's not that far," I said, looking down the street. It was dark outside, so I couldn't really see anything but black in the distance.

"Bella, it's freezing out here. Let me drive you home," he said, coming back outside and locking the door behind him.

"Edward, no, you don't have to bring me home," I said.

"Bella, don't argue. Besides, I still want to borrow that CD that you have."

The other day at school I told him about this new CD that I had gotten, and Edward wanted to check it out. We had a lot of the same musical interests, which is one of the reasons that I like him so much.

"Edward, really, it's fine. I don't live that far. Plus, I kind of want some time to myself," I told him, motioning for him to go back inside.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Edward. I'm a big girl!" I joked, saying it a little slowly.

He shrugged, and bid me goodnight, walking back up his walk. I watched him go inside, and he waved at me as he closed the door. I gave a small wave back, and turned to walk home.

*****

I was about halfway home when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached into my coat to get it, and looked to see who it was. Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Where did you go?" she asked. I laughed on the inside.

"Home. You and Jasper were a little too cozy for my liking…I thought I would give you guys some privacy."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! You could have told us to knock it off, you know," she said, rushing the words out.

"I tried to get your attention actually, but you guys were completely out of it. You didn't even notice me leave," I said, a little pissed.

"Bella, are you mad? I'm so sorry! I really didn't think that…"she went on. I was zoning out during what she was saying. My mind kept on going back to Edward.

"…next weekend would be ideal for that, because of the small crowds. Plus, you need a dress for the dance," she went on. I guessed that she switched the conversation to shopping while I wasn't paying attention, because she no longer sounded upset, but exited.

"Alice, Im not sure I want to go to the dance," I told her.

"WHAT?! Bella, you have to go!" she said.

"Alice, I have way too much shit going on right now. I don't need a public way of embarrassing myself on top of it all," I said. Truth is, I am a huge klutz. I didn't want to risk myself or someone close to me at the dance getting hurt because of it.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sure that you can put off studying for one night to come have a little fun with your friends!" she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't even have a date," I said.

"I can get Edward to go with you!" she said. I stopped immediately when she said that.

"Absolutely not. No way. Not in a million years," I told her.

"Why? Bella, you love him! This can be your chance to get together with him!" she said.

"Look, Alice. That's the reason that I can't go with him! Im a klutz enough when I'm not nervous, with him around, it will be a disaster. Besides, you setting me up with him will be too obvious. If it does happen, I don't want you to be involved," I told her.

"Bella, I must say, I'm hurt! Who better to help you go out with him then his sister!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, look, I'm freezing right now, and I really don't have time for this. I'll call you back later," I said, hanging up before she could say anything else.

I got to my house about 5 minutes later. I realized that I had left my Ipod over at Alice's house, but I figured that I would get it back from her the next day at school. I didn't want to have to go back right now.

I walked inside and took my shoes and coat off. Charlie, my dad, was watching a football game in the living room, and turned around to greet me.

"Hey kiddo, how was Alice's?" he asked.

"It was fun; I'm going to head upstairs. Love you, dad," I told him. He nodded and turned back around to watch the game.

I entered my room, and saw that it was a mess. There were clothes everywhere. Of course I had to find something cute to wear to Alice's for the small chance that Edward would be there, and of course I had to tear apart my entire closet to find it. I walked over to my bed and grabbed a hamper, throwing all the strewn clothes into it. I put it next to my dresser, and walked over to my bed. I grabbed a book from my bed stand, and started to read. I always read at night; it relaxed me.

I read for about an hour and a half before I got bored. I marked my page, and put the book down where I found it. I got up and walked over to my laptop.

I checked my E-mail and saw that I had a new message from my mom. I quickly wrote a reply, and closed the internet. I sighed. There was nothing else to do, other than study. It was going to be a long night.

*****

The next morning, I got up fairly early. I decided to go and make me and my dad some pancakes for breakfast, so went downstairs to get everything ready. When I got down there, there was a note on the table.

__

Bella,

I had to leave for work early this morning, so sorry I wasn't able to see you. Ill see you after school, kiddo! Have a great day at school.

-Dad

Of course he was working. Well, at least he was nice enough to leave a note. I decided against making pancakes, I wasn't hungry enough to finish them by myself. Instead, I made myself a bowl of cereal and went on my merry way to do the rest of my morning routine.

I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth with about 30 minutes to spare, so I sat down on the couch in the living room and began to watch the news.

The weather was on, and I groaned when I saw that there was a huge blizzard warning in effect. Apparently we could expect up to another foot of snow by the end of the day. That is going to suck. There was already about a foot and a half of snow from yesterday.

I looked out the window and saw that the sky was already beginning to get dark, so I wanted to get to school as fast as possible. I grabbed my bag and keys and hurriedly put on my shoes and coat. I headed outside, and locked the front door.

I headed down the frozen walkway, and got into my truck. I blasted the heat, and threw my stuff into the passenger side.

I turned on the radio when I was pulling out of the driveway. It was already starting to flurry.

I got to the school about 10 minutes later. The parking lot was partially full, and I got a spot close to the main entrance. That was lucky; those spots were hard to get.

I noticed that Alice and Edward hadn't arrived yet, but I did see Jasper with some of my other friends, Rose and Emmett, in front of the building. I got out of my car and headed towards them.

Rose was Jasper's sister, and Emmett was her boyfriend. Rose was possibly the most beautiful girl in the school. She knew she had good looks, but she didn't flaunt them. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, like her brother. She also had a great body, with legs that any sane girl would kill for. Emmett was really tall, and really built. He would look condescending to others, but once you get to know him, he's just like a huge teddy bear. He had bright green eyes, and curly brown hair.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. They were all huddled in a little circle, but they stepped aside a little so that I could join them.

Rose gave me a hug, and huddled in close to me. We all began to talk, waiting for Edward and Alice to come.

We didn't have to wait that long, they came strolling up to our little group a few minutes later. Alice immediately went to Jasper's side, and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile. He kissed the top of her head, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was sweet. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Edward standing behind me with my Ipod.

"Thanks, Edward!" I said, taking it from him.

"No problem," he said as the bell rang. We walked into the building behind everyone else, side by side. It was nice.

We parted ways in order for me to go to my locker, which was fine because he was called away by some of his other friends. He was extremely good friends with Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, who he sat with at lunch and always hung out with. Tyler was going out with the most popular girl in our grade, Lauren Mallory, and Mike was dating Jessica Stanley, her crony. Lauren and Jessica hated me, because when I first moved to Forks, Mike wanted to get together with me. I of course rejected him, but Jessica never stopped disliking me.

I opened my locker and put my coat away. I grabbed some books, and headed off towards my first class, French.

I only had one of my friends in my French class, and that was Jasper. Alice and Emmett are both in my English class and Gym class, Rose is in my History class with Emmett as well, and I have Biology with Edward.

I took my seat, and waved at Jasper from across the room. Class began immediately.

The rest of the morning dragged on, and eventually it was time for Lunch. Everyday I sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, along with my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Edward sat across the room with Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, and a few other people that I didn't know. It was like this everyday.

Angela nudged me when she caught me staring at Edward's table in the middle of lunch.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked, motioning with her head towards the door.

"And go where?" I asked.

"The music room. I want to show you this song that I've been working on," she said, getting up. She took my arm, and led me away from the table. I remembered my tray, so I went back to throw it out. She was waiting for me by the door when I caught up to her, and we left without a single glance back at the room.

We made our way through the vacant halls, and made it to the music room where she kept her guitar. I sat down at the end of the stage as she went to get it. I laid back, and didn't notice when she sat next to me, with her guitar in her lap. I rested my hands behind my head as she began to play.

Angela had been playing guitar for 10 years, so she told me. She was really, really good.

The song that she began to play was really pretty. It started off slow, but then picked up near the middle. It was extremely catchy, too.

When she was done, she placed her guitar down, and lay down next to me.

"I saw you staring at his table again, Bella," she said, closing her eyes.

"Is that new news or something?" I asked, turning my head to her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Well, no, but I think that you should do something about it. Talk to him. Maybe you should make the first move, or something," she said.

"HA! Right. I can't just do that, Angela. Not only do we hang out in different friendship groups, but the people that he hangs with hate me. Also, he can have any girl in this school. Why would he choose me?" I ranted softly; thinking about what life would be like if I did have a chance with him. That thought put a smile on my face.

"Bella, your friends with him. You see him everyday when you go to Alice's, and you talk to him in bio. You shouldn't let Jessica and Lauren get to you. Besides…if you go out with Edward, James will leave you alone."

She was talking about James Volturi, of course. He was the school player, and I'm pretty sure that he had a goal to hook up with every single girl in the school. It was a little sick. Of course, me being single and all, I have been his main target since we became acquainted. I try to avoid him like the plague, though, no matter how persistent he may be.

"I'm not scared of James. He's just stupid. As for Jessica and Lauren, I don't let them get to me. I just don't want to give them a reason to hate me even more," I said. It didn't matter though. I didn't care what they thought about me, but I had to say something to get Angela off my back about Edward. I had class with both Angela and Edward next period, so she packed up her guitar and we headed to class early to get the two best seats at the back of the class.

We got to class about a minute before the bell rang ending lunch. Mr. Banner didn't care about us being early. He never did. I took my seat next to Angela and we continued to talk.

"Bella are you doing anything after school? I was thinking that we could maybe study together at my house or something," she said. I just shook my head.

"Angela, not today. My dad is going to be up the wall strict today because of the snow…it's going to be hell." She just nodded her head and we agreed to do it later that week instead when all the streets were plowed and it was safe again.

Everyone began to file into class, and I was surprised to see Edward come in first. That was weird…he was always the last one to class. I let that thought drift as Mr. Banner wheeled in a large TV set after everyone had entered. He turned off the lights, and started the movie.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie whatsoever. I spent the entire period staring out the window at all the snow that was falling, and let my mind wander. I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't the only one not paying attention; everyone else was in their own little worlds as well.

The period dragged on and on and it seemed as if it would never end. I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes, not wanting to be there.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me a little.

"Bella…" I heard Angela say into my ear. "Wake up…class is over."

I groaned. I glanced up and saw that everyone was packing up their stuff and leaving. I got up and did the same, rushing to my next class, Gym.

Gym was uneventful, as usual. Everyone was supposed to play Badminton, but because of my poor balance and sports skills, I just stood there while my partner played for me. I asked to get a drink of water, and walked out into the hallway.

I leaned down to get my water when I heard someone clear their throat next to me.

"Hey there, Bella. Fancy meeting you here," James said 'smoothly'. I just snorted, and replied.

"James. What do you want?"

"To take you out to dinner, of course. You can't hate me that much that you can't accept my offer, can you?" he asked, trying to force a sly grin onto his face.

"First off, I can hate you that much. Never in a million years would I EVER go out with you. So, for the millionth time, LEAVE ME ALONE," I said, drawing out the last few words and turning right around, walking back to the gym. He kept up pace with me easily.

"Don't you have any herpes to spread or something?" I asked him sarcastically. He just chuckled, and ran his hand through his greasy dirty blonde hair. He was really gross.

"Now, now, Bella. Be nice. I haven't done anything to you," he said.

"Yes, and I plan to keep it that way. Bye," I said, entering the gym again, leaving him out in the hallway. I really didn't want to have to deal with him anymore.

The rest of the period I spent sitting down on the bench, watching everyone else play.

*****

"DAD?" I yelled into my house. His car was in the street, so I knew he was home.

"Yeah? I'm in here, Bells!" he responded from the living room. Of course.

"Hey Dad," I told him, sitting down next to him. He handed me a soda from next to him, and I opened it, taking a huge sip.

"How was school?" he asked, looking at the television.

"It was…school," I said with a little disgust playing in my tone.

"That bad, eh?" he asked. I just shrugged, and got up to go upstairs.

"I'll call you down when dinner's here," he called to me. I just nodded and grabbed my stuff.

When I got to my room, I noticed that I had a few missed calls on my cell. I looked at who it was. It was Alice, of course. I saw that I had a voice mail, so I quickly called it to hear what it said.

"_Bella, hey. It's Alice. Look, I need you to come over. I feel really bad about what happened yesterday, and I want to make it up to you with some quality time. Call me back. Oh…and when you come, look cute. Edward's home. See you soon!_"

And with that, the message ended. I groaned. I grabbed my phone and Ipod, and put them in my backpack. I might as well try and get a little homework done over there. I also remembered to grab the CD for Edward, and I headed downstairs.

"Hey Dad, is it alright if I went over to Alice's for a little bit? I'll probably be there for dinner," I said. He nodded.

This time, I took my car. The blizzard didn't start yet, but I had a feeling that it might when I'm at Alice's. I hurried up to get there.

The distance seemed much shorter in a car, even with the snow. I quickly parked in front of their house, and ran up their front steps. I rang the doorbell, and not 3 seconds later, the door swung open and Alice yanked me inside. "Hurry up, your letting all the cold in!" she shrieked. I chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I joked. She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Let's go upstairs, ok?" she asked, and I nodded. I followed her up, taking my time. Alice and Edward lived in a really pretty house, and I always loved being there. We got to her room and sat down on her bed.

Alice's room was very…cheery. The walls were light pink and light green, and the Bed was white with gold embroidery on the comforter. She had a pink plush carpet, and her computer desk was covered in stickers. The stickers were collected over time; she had bumper stickers and the small ones that you can get at the store. It was a nice room…even if it was a little too preppy for my liking.

Alice walked over to the stereo that she had next to her dresser. She plugged in her Ipod, and we began to listen to Keane. I like Keane; I wasn't debating in the least bit. I picked up one of her many magazines that were strewn across her floor, and began to look through it. She did the same thing, and we spent some time going through the pictures and pointing out different outfits that we saw and the different celebrities that we liked. It was very…eventful. Ha.

Eventually I got thirsty, so I headed downstairs to grab a soda. I could hear Alice's stereo from the hallway, so I started to sing along to it a little on my way down. I got to the kitchen to find Alice's mom, Esme making dinner.

"Hey Esme, how are you?" I asked. She turned around and shot me a warm smile. I loved Alice's parents. They were so sweet.

"Bella dear! I've been great, how about you?" she asked. She motioned me over to her, and she gave me a hug.

"I'm good, a little annoyed at all the snow, but other than that I've been great," I returned.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. I shrugged.

"If it's no trouble," I said.

"Of course it's no trouble! I'll tell Edward to set an extra place," she said. I smiled and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Thanks a lot, Esme! I'd better get back upstairs before Alice gets worried," I said.

I headed back up the stairs, running my hand over the railing. It was really smooth.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't know you were over," I heard Edward say. I looked up, and saw that he was heading downstairs past me. He stopped next to me.

"Yeah, I'm staying for dinner," I said back, looking at my coke, and taking a small sip from it. A little drop of it ran down my lower lip, and I licked my lips to catch it. I looked up at Edward, and saw that he was a little wide-eyed looking at my mouth. I blushed. He snapped out of his little trance, and looked me in the eye. His mouth was a little agape. He looked a little funny.

"Oh, before I forget…I have the CD," I told him. A grin spread out across his features.

"Really? Sweet. Bring it to my room in a few minutes, I have to bring this cup downstairs," he said, lifting his hand to reveal an empty coffee mug.

I nodded, and he continued to go downstairs. My eyes followed him down the stairs, and my breath caught when I saw him run a hand through his hair. I laughed a little to myself when I realized that I had thought James was gross when he did it earlier. I walked back into Alice's room, and took my seat next to her again.

"I'm staying for dinner," I told her.

"Schveet," she said in a weird accent.

After a few minutes, I walked over to my bag and started to rummage through it, looking for the CD.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked, looking over my shoulder.

"A CD for Edward," I replied, finding it. I opened the case to see if it was there, and snapped it shut, turning around and heading for the door. "I'll be right back," I told her.

I walked back out into the hallway, and headed across the hall to Edward's room. The door was slightly open, and I could hear music coming from the inside. He was playing Pink Floyd-that made me smile. I knocked lightly on the door, and peeked inside. The sight that I saw made my jaw drop.

Edward was shirtless, rummaging through his dresser. I was guessing to find a new shirt.

Edward was really fit. You couldn't really tell that he was when he was wearing a shirt, but without one…god. Literally. Without a shirt, Edward was a god. Just to put it simply. I realized that I was staring, but thankfully he didn't turn around yet. He must not have heard me knock.

I quickly went back into the hallway, and knocked again, composing myself. I had knocked a little harder this time, so hopefully he will be able to hear me. I heard a crash coming from his room, and a lot of shuffling and muffled curses. It took a lot for me not to laugh. I raised my hand to my mouth to stop any chuckles from escaping.

He opened the door all the way, and I smiled. He let me in, and I noticed that a chair was knocked over. That would explain the crash.

I sat down on his bed, and looked around. I loved his room. It had white walls, one of which was completely replaced by a large window overlooking the woods behind their house. He had a gold carpet with a huge bed, and a really nice black leather couch. He had a huge stereo system…even bigger than Alice's. He had stacks and stacks of bookshelves lined with CD's, Records, and books, you name it. He also had a desk with a Macbook on it. His whole family was pretty loaded…it never really surprised me that much.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the CD. He got up and put it in his stereo, putting the record that he was listening to back in its sleeve. We began to listen to the music.

Like I did on the stage with Angela earlier that day, I laid down on his bed with my arms crossed behind my head, and my eyes closed. My foot started to tap along with the rhythm of the music, and I felt some slight pressure coming from the other side of the bed. I looked to the side to see that Edward was doing the exact same thing I was, except he was staring up at the ceiling. I glanced up to see what he was looking at, and saw that he had a bunch of posters hung above his bed.

I then realized how close the proximity was between us. My heart started to beat a little faster, and I had a hard time keeping my breathing even. I could almost smell him I was so close to him.

I got up; deciding that I would have probably went insane if I lay there any longer. I walked over to his bookshelves, and started to look at his CD collection. I glanced at his records too.

My eyes ran over the album titles, and my fingers skimmed over them too, trailing behind my eyesight. My finger stopped suddenly on an album that I never would have expected him to have.

"Nine Inch Nails?" I asked him, shooting him a questioning look.

Edward smirked, and got up to stand next to me. He put his hand in his pocket, and ran his other hand through his hair. He then put that hand in his other pocket, and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Hey, Trent Reznor is an artist," he said, pleading his case. I laughed.

"No, believe me. Me of all people know that, Edward. I was just surprised that you liked them. Can I borrow it?" I asked, holding out the CD.

"Sure, why not," he said with a crooked smile. His eyes caught a glare from the window, and they looked as if they were sparkling. I had to get out of there before I did something that I would regret.

I excused myself from his room, telling him that I needed to get back to Alice's room and that I would see him at dinner. He waved me goodbye, and I walked out.

*****

Dinner was interesting. Carlisle, Alice and Edward's father, was working late at the hospital, so he wasn't there to eat with us. To say that the dinner was awkward was an understatement.

I used my fork to separate the peas and mashed potatoes on my plate, and let my mind wander. I didn't dare look up at Edward, because I didn't want to catch me looking at him.

"So Bella," Esme started. "How was school today?"

"Oh, it was great!" I replied with a smile. A grin appeared on her face, and she took a bite out of her dinner.

"That's good," she said.

"Yep," I stated, shoving a mouthful of potatoes into my mouth. I used my napkin to clean my mouth of any bits that were on my face, and looked down at my lap.

I started fidgeting my hands under the table, and Alice cleared her throat.

"Mom, is it ok if Bella spends the night?" she asked. I looked up at her with a confused look on my face.

"Alice, its Monday. It's a school night," I told her.

"Oh, Bella, It's quite alright. You have your backpack here already, and I'm sure Alice can lend you some clothes. I'm not sure I want you driving home tonight anyways. It's too icy," Esme said. I just shrugged and accepted.

After dinner, I called Charlie to tell him that I was sleeping over at the Cullen's'. I couldn't get through; I think that the lines were out. This must be one heck of a storm. It was alright though…Charlie knows where I am if he needs me. He would have gotten the hint eventually that I wasn't coming home for the night.

Alice went back upstairs to call Jasper and I headed into their living room.

The Cullen's had a huge television with an excellent sound system. Not only that, but they had just about every game system, game, and movie known to man. You could never get bored while over.

I sat down on the couch, and turned on their television. It was already hooked up and set to the XBOX 360, so I decided to play the game which was already in it. Rockband. Sweet!

I grabbed the nearest guitar, and set up the game. I chose a random song, set the difficulty to medium, and began.

It just so happened to be a really long song. I lost interest in it soon enough, but I decided on finishing it, just because I wanted to see what I get. Right when the song was ending, Edward walked into the room.

"Hey, need another player?" he asked.

I nodded, and he pulled out his Drums controller. After he set it up, I let him choose the song.

We played until Edward got bored and went to get us something to drink. I sat in the living room, playing with my phone.

"Hey, Bella, want to watch a movie?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure!" I yelled back. I went back to my phone.

I tried to call Charlie again, but he still didn't pick up. I realize now that he was probably at work, so I called the station after I hung up.

Apparently, he WAS at work. The deputy on duty patched me in to talk with him right when Edward came back in, holding two cans of coke and a blanket.

"Hey dad, it's me," I said into the phone. Edward sat down next to me, and got back up to find a movie to watch.

"Hey Kiddo. Are you still at Alice's?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to spend the night. That's why I'm calling," I replied.

"Good. I don't want you driving in this weather. The storm is one of the worst we've seen in a decade," he informed me.

"Yeah, I bet. I'll call you again in the morning," I said.

"Bella, you can tell Alice and Edward that you all can sleep in tomorrow. School is cancelled because of the weather. Your principal just called the station to inform us," he said. I almost jumped for joy.

"Really? Sweet!" I said. I held the phone away from my ear, and called over to Edward. "Snow day tomorrow!"

Edward looked at me, and grinned.

"Bella? I have to go…we're getting a bunch of calls about accidents and power failures around the town. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and hung up. I put my phone down on the coffee table and Edward came back and sat down.

I didn't notice that he had started a movie until the previews came up on the TV. I looked to see what movie he put in, and literally laughed out loud.

"Caddyshack? Are you serious?" I asked Edward.

"Hey, this is one of the best movies ever created," he said back, grabbing his coke from the coffee table.

"I know, I just didn't know that you liked golf movies," I replied. Actually, for the amount of time that I've known him and all the time I've spent with him, there were a lot of things that I didn't know about him.

I picked up the remote and sped through all the previews to the menu. I hit play, and lay back on the couch.

About a third into the movie, Alice came down to join us. I knew that she didn't like Caddyshack, but she didn't say anything.

Eventually, she got bored and left, telling me to meet her in her room after the movie. I nodded.

When she left, Edward got up to refill our drinks. I paused the movie, and checked to see what time it was. It was about 9:30.

Edward came back after a few minutes, and put the drinks down on the coffee table. When I got up to grab the remote, I accidentally knocked down his drink, spilling it all over him.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, I'm so sorry!" I said, grabbing the glass and setting it up right. He laughed and picked up a napkin, and began to clean himself up.

"No worries, Bella. I'll just go change and get some more," he said reassuringly.

I was mentally kicking myself for being so klutzy. _There's no way he's EVER going to like me now. _

"Here, let me get you a refill. I really am sorry," I said. I took his glass and went into the kitchen as he went upstairs to change into dry clothes.

I set the refill back down on the table, and used a napkin to get up the rest of the soda on the table that he had missed.

He came back down in a pair of sweat pants and a loosely fitting tee shirt, and sat back down next to me.

He picked up the remote, being careful to mind the drinks, and pressed play.

We finished the movie with no more accidents. I brought our now finished drinks to the kitchen, and followed Edward back upstairs.

I turned into Alice's room, and said goodnight to him. He gave me a quick hug that left my heart soaring, and with a smile he walked back to his room.

"Oh Bella, there you are! Guess what? Jasper's coming over tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed. I gave her a smile and a thumbs up, and walked over to her dresser to find some sweat pants and a shirt to sleep in.

I found some clothes, and stripped out of my clothes to put them on. Alice was paying attention to her computer screen, so it didn't matter if I changed in the same room as her.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thunder crash, and the lights went out.

Alice screamed, and I fell. The thunder scared the living crap out of me.

The wind was roaring from outside, and It was no wonder that the power went out. The power lines were probably broken by a fallen tree.

I managed to get myself up in the dark, and Alice if she was ok.

"I was in the middle of messaging Rose! Hopefully she won't get mad...." she started.

"Alice, the power went out. I'm sure she'll understand," I told her.

I managed to walk over to the window and open the blinds.

I could barely make out anything outside, because of the snow. I grabbed my phone from Alice's bed and flipped it open, allowing it's faint blue glow to illuminate the room.

I heard some shuffling outside the door, and turned to see Edward enter the room.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, just a little surprised," I said. Alice sighed and fell down on her bed.

"No technology? Bella, that's not very 'fine' in my case," she whined. I laughed.

"Oh no....no facebook for a whole night! What are we going to do?!" I mocked, pretending to faint into Edward's arms. He chuckled.

"Do you want to head downstairs with me and see if we can get the backup generator going?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, why not. I didn't know that you guys had a backup generator here," I said.

"Yeah, well when you live in a huge house like this, you end up getting a whole lot of things to keep yourself prepared," he said.

"You two have fun, I'm going to call it a night," Alice said.

"Not coming with us, Ali?" Edward asked.

"Well, Im good with technology, but I don't know shit about generators," she replied, and got under her covers. "I'm just going to wait here until the lights come back on," she said.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, pulling me towards the stairs.

I tried to take my hand away to walk down the stairs, but he didn't let go.

"I don't want you to fall," he said. My heart skipped a beat, and I was glad that the lights had gone out, because then he would have to see me turn about 10 different shades of red.

"Thanks," I said, and squeezed his hand.

*****

We didn't know how to work the generator, and Carlisle wasn't home yet. We decided to just chill in the living room for a little while and hang out just the two of us.

"I feel like we don't hang out much anymore," Edward said, plopping down next to me.

"Yeah, well, you have your friends and I have mine," I said.

"You should hang out with us sometime," he said. I chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"Well, Jessica and Lauren kind of hate my guts. Don't even deny it," I said. He grunted.

"They are SO annoying, Bella. You don't even know the half of it. They don't like anyone that might out show them," he informed me.

"Why would they be scared that I would out show them? I'm so plain!" I said, confused.

"Why do you think you're plain?" Edward asked. My eyes were now adjusting to the dark, so I could faintly see him.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as them, not as popular, not as preppy and loud as they are, I mean really. They have the entire school wrapped around their fingers," I said. I sighed afterwards, and Edward reached out for my hand.

"First off, I would just like to say that for half of those, you are wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you ARE pretty. I actually find you prettier than them," he said softly. I almost had to pinch myself to make sure that I was awake.

"As for the comment about being plain, you are the polar opposite. Not only are you interesting, you have a great personality and a great sense of humor," he said, pulling my other hand into his other hand, and scooting closer to me. My heart was beating out of control.

"Edward, I-" But I was cut off by him him shushing me.

"Bella, I'm not done," he said. I shut my mouth in response.

"No, you're not loud and preppy. That's actually a good thing, though. Our school has enough loud preps. And as for having people wrapped around your finger, you do have someone in that department," he said quietly.

I almost couldn't speak. I could feel the heat generating off his body, and I just had enough sense to squeak out a quick "Who?"

"Me, Bella. I'm wrapped around your finger. And I'm damn proud of that," he stated. He squeezed my hands, and I froze.

__

Hold on there, buddy

._ Did you just say that I have you wrapped around my finger? C'mon. Really?_ Wait...that means....god. I think that Edward just declared himself to me.

Again with the loss of words. I could barely keep myself together I had so many emotions running through me. Disbelief...happiness...confusion...and finally Love.

"Oh," I managed to squeak out.

I felt him tense up. _Shit. Bella, he just declared himself to you, EDWARD FREAKIN' CULLEN FOR GODS SAKE, and all you can say is 'Oh'? What in heck's name are you thinking?_

"Is that all you can say?" he asked quietly. I detected a small amount of dejection in his voice. He thought I was rejecting him!

I remained quiet, unsure of what to say or do.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward, I-" I started. He cut me off once more.

"Look, Bella. You don't have to feel the same way that I feel about you. I just thought that you should know. I really, really like you. Heck, I think I may even love you. It's just better that you know," he said, trying to let go of my hands.

Oh. My. God. He just told me he loved me.

He.

Loves.

Me.

__

Do I believe it?

What do I say now?

God...What the hell should I do?

OH MY GOD!

HE LOVES ME!

Breathe Bella.

Shit, he's still waiting for a response!

Instead of letting him let go of my hands, I pulled him closer to me, and pressed my lips to his.

Pure bliss didn't even begin to cover what I felt at that moment.

There was warmth running all through my body, and I felt tingly all over the place. It was the feeling of true happiness.

Almost immediately, he began to respond to the kiss. He pressed his lips harder on mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I weaved my hands into his soft hair, fisting his hair in my hands. He moaned at this, and moved even closer to me.

I parted my lips slightly, inhaling his scent.

He took this opportunity to part his mouth, and he began to run his tongue over my bottom lip.

That was all it took.

I slid my tongue into his mouth to meet his, and they fought for dominance. He brought me even closer to him, if that was possible, and we fell back onto the couch.

After a few minutes, I finally began to run out of air. I pulled away slowly, panting for breath.

I smiled a huge smile at him, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Edward," I admitted.

Out of the darkness, I could see that he had a huge grin plastered on his face. He pulled me close to him again, but this time for a hug.

I was on cloud nine for the rest of the night.

*****

After our confessions, I completely lost track of time.

It was a matter of time before Carlisle made it home and was able to turn the generator on.

After the power was taken care of, I walked back up the stairs with Edward.

We had the next day to ourselves, which I was really looking forward to.

Edward and I stopped in front of Alice's door, and he looked down at me and smiled.

I smiled right back at him, and leaned up to give him another kiss. This one wasn't as heavy as our first, but it showed all of the emotions that we had for each other.

Edward pulled away, and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't believe that you're finally mine," he whispered. I wasn't sure that I was supposed to hear, but I tilted my neck up to whisper in his ear.

"Forever. You have me forever," I told him, and gave him another hug.

We separated, and he watched me walk into Alice's room. Through the crack of the door, I watched him retreat back to his room.

I closed the door the rest of the way when he was in his room, and leaned against the back of it. Alice stirred in her bed.

"Bella?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"I have no clue," I told her, walking over to the air mattress that she had set up for me earlier.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked. Then, she had some sort of revelation. "Oh my god. Bella...What happened?!" she squealed.

"Everything," I replied soundly. "Everything happened."

~End~


End file.
